vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
70172-update-notes-build-6723-6102014-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content This is NOT true. There we none of those items in tier 1 that you could buy the mats from a vendor, craft, and sell back to said vendor for more than the mats. There WERE things that you could make AFTER you unlocked the tier 2 recipe for, which was very difficult to unlock, considering our rng, where you could buy the mats off the AH, I repeat, AH, because people were selling minerals cheaper than vendor pricing, craft said item, then turn around a sell it to a vendor, for about 10-20s profit a piece. If you crafted those same items, using vendor bought mats, you actually lost money. This was not an Architect exploit, but rather, and AH exploit, or to put it another way, capitalism. buy low, sell high. If people are selling their mats lower than can be bought off the vendor, it's not the person who buys the mats fault. it's the person who is selling the mats. Why punish the buyer? Punish the seller! And btw, it's not just a few select patterns that were nerfed, that people were buying mats low, selling said item high, but ALL patterns. so, even the ones that cost a bunch to make, and were worthless right now, but neccessary to advance down the tree, are now worth at least 40-60% less. I just crafted a tier 3 item for my daily work order. It cost me 40s+ just in the random chance to get it to the spot, not including the actual cost of the mats. the cost of the mats, even on the AH, was 29s+. I can only vendor it for 38s. THAT kind of nerfing is ridiculous. the vendor price doesn't even cover the cost of experimenting to even get to the item. So, I lose the money to take the chance to craft it, AND I lose the mats, regardless of whether I craft it or not. How is that even in line with ANY other profession. And, BTW, I was not able to gather all those mats myself, because I can only gather 1 type of resource. Digressing, what I would have done INSTEAD of nerf architect, would be to impliment a minimum sale price on the AH. Just move that minimum price to whatever you could get it from a vendor. This would allow ALL gatherer's to make a decent amount of money, it would discourage people from buying on the AH cheap, and selling said items to vendors, and at least, architects could make up for SOME of their cost of making items, instead of losing on everything. This is including the fact that most of it doesn't even sell on the AH, so there's no alternative to selling to vendors. I'm not even going to bring in all the other complaints about architect, like totallyy missing patterns, broken quests, etc, etc... it's all been said before. | |} ---- That is all that needs to be said. | |} ---- Meaning it has been fixed? But it hasn't. Some people can complete it, some cannot. I cannot (and there were many players uselessly staring at Deathbringer Kala and at the pole with me a few minutes ago) | |} ---- ---- This... seriously, what the hell are they waiting for ? Most annoying bug ever. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This ^^^ There are a %#^$ ton of bugs and issues...where are all the fixes? Again, what about the Chua weapon sizes fiasco fix? It's a bit early to start taking your customer base for granted and going with the "let them eat cupcake" attitude guys. | |} ---- ---- THIS. This x1000. This is BS. I wanted to like Architect. You already made it a pos, pain in the a system that makes it awfully un-fun and inconvenient to obtain the materials and schematics. Then you go ahead and pull this crap. Congrats. You just caused a large majority of those that were doing this profession, to stop. So I guess you don't have to update this profession anymore though, right? I did not expect this kinda of over zealous micromanagement from Carbine. Lessons learned. All game developers are the same. | |} ---- I expected this at some point, but I honestly thought it would be AFTER fixing the craft itself... catalysts still don't work, and some are just too damn hard to make consistently. The sell prices was the one thing that made it ok for the time being since we have to spend so much just trying to get through the tree, and most of us NOT being able to cause of the damn RNG. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No warning? Im like sitting on 40G worth of supplys and now I'm Scr#wed. Its not the Architect fault that no one wants the mats. I work very hard to drive down the market, I "Play" the market like a violin. The market vaule of items starts to go up, you scare the market back down place place mats on the market for extreemly low, then place buy orders for just above. and you tank the market. this isnt abuse, this is cheating, THIS is how econemys work. screwing with how we PLAY the market is messed up. market players make most of thier money with tradeskills and buy playing the market. by messing with that your taking away an aspect of the game you created. also in terms of mats the "vendor" price is comperable to the "vendor" price of other tradeskills. by adjusting the prices like this is a bit heavy handed. And where does this steping in stop? if we drive the market down and make more money in other trade skills will you do this again? what draws the line? However! I also bileve that your going to tank the market more with few archtects buying to make cash. And profits will be the same, however the AMOUNT of things to craft will be higher. all your really doing is making it take longer to craft and it was long enough already... have you ever click the same set of buttons over and over and over to make. i will more than likely still be able to make money, your just making it slower and more boring. UPDATE: so the market has crashed. i was making 16s for every 5s input. (x3 profit) now i make 5.8s for every 2.3 input. (x2.5 profit) so im still making money you only made it more boring. THANKS. but in all seriousness this how you mess with the market, its a market economy. for ever mat that goes up on the market you need a crafter to take it off. other wise there is a surplus and the mat value tanks. ball is in your court, but now we cant trust market vaules. and this means we WONT TRUST the value of cread. what does that mean? your only messing with your own bottom line. Update2: well the maket is tanking hard... but with the time it take to craft and the profit margin thin... Im not sure i ever want to craft again. this is in fact really sad... ive never been turned off this much by crafting ever. And i was a WoW Engineer(lol if you played one you understand, spend 9x more money than you make and only craft for personal use.) ok the price change was warented, yes but the number of item to craft with was not. F*cked up. I mean really have you seen how long it takes to get through thouse craft trees? there was a lot of "Play your way" in the trailers but im not seeing it. they way i wanted to play was to be lvl 20 for an extended amount of time while making cash on the AH like an buisness person, fund my plushie collection while spending my lvl20 life at my house while decorating. what do i have to do now? get to lvl 50 and get a really in-game job. *Sighs loudly* Ive been thinking about this all day and i feel really let down expesialy with your choices, you could have warn us. you could have done a softer nerf. you could have done many things. you just did it a bit too far. double the mats req? sounds fine. lower the vend price? sounds fine. both? NO too far. and im still sitting on a investment of 40G that is worth only 8G and with time its kinda a waste. Crafting took forever. most architects will agree if you wanted money it would take lots of time. We paid mat prices + time = profit it not like we printed money. it took time. lots of it. Time to tilt them market values. Time to do the math. Time to gather when AH wasn't in acceptable valuse. Time to do the crafting. (lots of it, really have you ever hit the same series of buttons litteraly 1000s of times over and over? i did if i wanted to decorate my house.) Time to hunt for setler items to buff vendor prices. you factored everthing in too your choise but forgot the main thing, time. its not like we had and "Print money here" button. we gave time for money. and i thought that was the point. edit: well new hot fix in a few hours.... im still holding on to my hoards of mats... cant get worse, probly wont get better but heres to hoping. Edited June 12, 2014 by AppleHat | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you guys seriously think they put everything else on hold for the changes in this hotfix? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ya same lol i have amd cpu and gpu same fps this is bullshit they should change the game engine to use more then a single core.. | |} ---- ---- ---- they didnt fix it they bettered 1 thing and still have alot of work to do themselves. 2 r9 290x and 8series fx cpu 45fps tops lol their end | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Better something then nothing I suppose. Still even when they do it one step at a time it's fine by me ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- dont worry cupcake, nobody cares about your dime a dozen RP name. they aren't going to make any money off a name that someone thought they'd be clever by using "nymph" as a prefix... unless they are going to make some R rated stuff... then sure. | |} ---- Same here. | |} ---- ---- 8MB... such power, such newness. I had to run on my P-1 with a Diamond Stealth 1MB ISA card (but eventually upped it to the PCI 2MB Stealth). That was after my 386SX Dell finally stopped being able to play new games and I decided to build my own rig. (and in the future, note the use of CAPS where appropriate, you didn't have an 8microbit card... you had an 8 megabyte card) | |} ---- It works for like the first hour after they rebooted the servers. Me and a bunch other people got it done when servers went live. Sucks that it only works for so short a time. | |} ---- ---- ---- Give them time, there are possible other problems that have higher priority. | |} ---- ---- When they say profitable they don't mean the AH, they mean selling it to the vendors. I could make a Silver Keg for 3 Titanium and sell it for 30s to the vendor. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, YOU don't understand what was happening. People (some) wer able to craft a very, select, few, items for about 30-40silver in mats BECAUSE the AH had the mats lower than the vendor price of those mats. They were then able to sell them for 50silver to a vendor. They were making about 10-20s per craft, because the AH prices were too low. Why is that the Architects fault??!! It's not an architect exploit, but rather, an AH exploit. Almost NONE of the rest of the patterns could even come close to doing this. Yet, we had EVERY SINGLE PATTERN of ours nerfed its sale price to vendors because of the AH prices. When the hell did a vendor price change because of a player driven AH economy??!! Don't punish the architects, punish the idiots who are posting their mats for lower than the vendor. Where does the line get drawn? eventually, EVERYTHING in the game will be able to be crafted for less than the mats cost at a vendor. Does Carbine start nerfing every single crafting profession's vendor price, because people on the AH/CX want to sell their mats for below fair market? what is fair market anyway?? player driven, or carbine driven? very easy solution would be to bottom the market for all mats to the level that they are on the vendors. Yes, this would mean that every single gatherer would put up their mats for the same price (vendor bottom), but it would also mean that they would actually make a little money for their trouble. and all the crafters would have to pay proportionately for their trade. As it stands right now, people are selling their mats for about 1/4 - 1/3 vendor price. Why is that the crafter's fault??!!! And, oh, btw, not only was our vendor price nerfed, for everything, but they also made the patterns take MORE mats to make, so it was like a double nerf. I have patterns now that, take me more silver to experiment to even GET to, than I can sell the POTENTIAL item for. Not counting the cost of the mats. If I don't actually make it to the item, I lose even more. cost to experiment = 83s cost of mats (even at AH prices) = 72s item sells to vendor for = 73s if unsuccessful in crafting said item, the base item sells for = 49s | |} ---- Nothing currently is more gamebreaking than the nameplates. | |} ---- I see, well I have not encountered the problem first hand so I can't say that it bugs me. Sorry to hear from those that have. Most likely they certainly know about this problem and will fix it ASAP. Still, who am I to say such thing right? ;) | |} ---- Wrong. Try again. | |} ---- ---- ---- Same thing for me. Game is unplayable for me now. | |} ---- "shining light" AKA exploiting an overlooked detail. If you exploited this to even the slightest degree I hope you lose your account. Anyone with even half the IQ of a shoelace knew this was wrong but did it anyway. | |} ---- Running in DX9 fixes the issue. Until the devs deal with the problem it's the best way to handle the problem. | |} ---- Thanks for trying but, it doesn't help much. People now just pick a spot and leave their character running into a wall or they just run straight to an enemy and stand there while getting killed. I have done over 15 BG's in a row just now and in every single one of them there were at least 2 people doing that. I think other measures should be taken. For example, if you have 0 contribution then that's exactly what you get. 0 exp, 0 money and 0 bags. | |} ---- As of the patch, I have the issue. I've been running DX9 for awhile now and never encountered it until today. So something they did in the patch seems to have broken nameplates even in DX9. | |} ---- ---- You know what, why not. -reads- Hahaha... Alright. A typo! So, no names like l2play or sXxycatluv6969, also, am I getting that right that we're Carbine's personal army? Jesus, I've been drafted, haha. So, any long term WoW sufferer should avoid the game, as well as the hardcore Tumblr crowd, too. Want to dispute us not giving you a full refund because an elite killed you or you don't like the fact there's a human guy macking on a granok dude bartender in the exile starting area? That's fine, but by clicking I agree, you can't waste our time by threatening to sue us because you waived your right to do so. All in all, painful as balls, I was hoping for an easter egg or something, haha... | |} ---- ---- I feel tricked. There was nothing awesome about that EULA, even in comparison to other EULAs, except that you didn't reserve the unilateral right to terminate the license for any reason or no reason at all. That was nice I guess. Love, The one guy who actually reads EULAs. | |} ---- That's where you and everyone else is wrong. We WEREN'T BUYING VENDOR MATERIALS. We were buying under priced mats off the CX. We were buying PLAYER materials. The price was already going up on those materials as well once people realized they were selling too low. Iron Ore for example was sub 3 silver for awhile and we were buying it like crazy. Before this patch the price was going up past 5 silver on its way to making it unprofitable for us to do what we were doing. After the patch I logged on and people couldn't get rid of their materials fast enough and now the price of basic materials has tanked and is continuing to do so. What you only consider is us making a bunch of gold. You have to realize we also PUT IN A TON OF GOLD into other players pockets. We were also fueling the gathering professions. | |} ---- ---- Implying that "fixing" architect was in any way necessary when compared to the loads of more gamebreaking bugfixes Are you for real right now Like I wasn't even vendoring my crafted items so it didn't even affect me I'm just mad that this was prioritized in front of 1) Nameplate fixes 2) Quest fixes 3) Basically all the QoL fixes that haven't been touched since beta Is it really our fault that people are undervaluing **** on the CX? Maybe next instead of fixing nameplates they can implement a big shiny warning that says players are stupid for selling low! GET TO IT, CARBINE, LET'S FIX ALL THE THINGS THAT ARE BARELY A BLIP ON THE RADAR RIGHT NOW WoW's been around for years and people still pvp bot. I highly doubt that they will be able to fix the problem of sophisticated botting, but hopefully they can detect the simple ones. | |} ---- ---- ---- Exactly this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KU6ntX7Dar4 is a better indication of what bots are capable are doing. This is the kind of sophistication they should be battling. | |} ---- ---- I can tell that architect is Carbine's favorite profession. ;_; | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My performance actually dropped by 15 FPS and i got rubber banding and visual lag out the waz, CPU use did not increase according to monitoring software. FX 4350 3.9ghz quad | |} ---- ---- They mentioned in the livestream that this fix is incoming, it turned out to be a fairly complex issue and they're taking their time to run it through testing to make sure they don't miss any edge cases. Just because everything that needs addressing doesn't come out all at the same time doesn't mean things were magically prioritized ahead of others. Some things are more complex and take more time to fix or require more QA testing because they'll be harder to roll-back if they cause more issues. Also different teams work on different things. Patching one thing doesn't mean no work is being done on another. They've acknowledged that the nameplate issue and many of the quest bugs are in progress. It's a big game. Patience grasshopper. | |} ---- It was fixed for me, check to see if its working for you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nvidia is having the same issue with Nvidia GPU's and Intel CPU's, so nothing to brag about. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I had that at 15 as well, without ever using the broker or selling my crafted stuff. does that mean it needs a nerf? next you get a suspension for flipping items on the market... | |} ---- iirc most mmos do this to prevent exactly what's happening, I never played the AH here so I expected it to be the case here as well. don't forget the random nature of potentials, people WILL end up with a basic item - which depending of the item is quite worthless. and don't get me started on finding some of them in the first place... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have done both but same situation... | |} ---- New policy, all patches must fix all known bugs. Estimated time of next patch: 2016 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No, it doesn't fix anything about the nameplates. I'm running DX9 and it's worse than ever now. Have to /reloadui every 2-3 minutes now to get back the nameplates. | |} ---- We understand that, but like Poops said, many of these bugs are from CLOSED beta and they still haven't been fixed. There's also the memory leak and some major breaks in the world quest chains that prevent players from continuing right now. Fixing bugs is better than not fixing bugs, and while this game is no SWTOR, it's clear that it could've used another few months for polishing... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hiya, Im running a AMD FX 8350 - 8 Core Maybe the issue didnt affect your CPU type. However for me the game has gone from Low FPS to insanely High and is smooth no matter whats on the screen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- RoalandDaemon...you do realize that many enjoy playing MMO's for different reasons? Some to pvp, some to dungeon/raid, some to RP, some to craft, some to do a little of everything, and more. Now that being said....to tell someone, who is frustrated with the current crafting system because of how buggy and schematic missing it is, to just not craft because they can pvp/pve kill stuff or spend hours harvesting mats which still requires killing stuff. Is not only ignorant of those who enjoy crafting or RPing but asinine to the extreme. That would be like telling a raider that raids are broken so just go craft or pvp. Or tell a pvper that if PVP is broken to go raid or craft. See a pattern here? It's all stupid sounding and wrong. So please don't talk down to people who are upset that their aspect of the game they enjoy isn't working and telling them to just do some other playstyle aspect of the game. So if you don't care about crafting or have any respect for those who do enjoy crafting that's fine but please do not tell someone that enjoys any aspect of the game to go do some other aspect of the game that they may or may not enjoy. Not everyone enjoys everything or the same things in a game. Now pertaining to the nerf to architect income gains. For anyone who played Everquest 1 or 2, Vanguard, Rift, or many other MMO's that have wonderful housing systems that you actually can decorate etc, they would understand that the one crafting type that doesn't make gear for adventurers and primarily makes vanity items for homes/RP should make a good to great profit for pursueing their craft since they don't benefit in being able to make themself any gear. They then have to spend the gold they make from their craft to buy said good gear from the AH thus making the money and economy go round. Versus the vanity home decor crafter not making shit for money making them unable to produce the income to buy the said good gear and unable to enjoy the game past making decor alone. Thus pigeon holing decor crafters(architects) into three options. Give up on the craft, continue to do the craft to make your house look cool/pretty and just be happy with that as your game elsewhere will suffer, or stick with the craft in hopes that after enough other people give up on architect that the prices will inflate on the AH as the demand goes up and supply goes down so that they can finally make an income after being gimped until then. Its not a fun thing to do to anyone that enjoys and puts in the time to craft. And FYI architect getting nerfed won't just hurt the architect. It will hurt the harvester economy also as the architects demand solely fuels the market on wood value on the AH as well as strongly effecting most other harvesting resources minus food. So the architect nerf is not just going to negatively impact the income/profit of architects but those who just harvest as well. In my MMO exp starting in UO and on. It is generally a bad thing for the Devs to overly mess with the economy in an AH system economy since the cause and effect of many actions are much larger than initially thought. On top of that the economy will end up undoing any changes the Devs make in some way at some cost to someone in the producer/consumer cycle eventually, unless the Devs simply remove or break and aspect all together. All the Dev made change normally does is cause a negative impact to a portion of the economic population for a limited duration of the time till the demand/supply ratio causes the prices to go to the same profit margin but only benefiting a smaller percentage of the population at such point. Which causes a worse outcome than the one the Devs were trying to avoid to begin with. At least that is my experience, others might have different ones. Overall I feel the Devs have done a good job as an early into release game and hope that effort and success continues. The Architect nerf coming this early into release as the situation stands now is the only thing that bothers me for the economic and player value reasons I listed above. Besides that, Cheers Carbine/Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- Hmmm, I'm getting a ton of rubber banding after this patch now. It's unplayable unless I put render resolution at Ultra Low, which makes the game look disgusting. Hopefully, this can be resolved, I just wanted to inform. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here. Also, won't go above 32-33 fps on any setting, even inside instanced areas like my houseplot. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Then you haven't played many MMOs that have come out since, oh...everquest. The first one, not 2. WoW, which everyone likes to compare every other game out to was a buggy mess, and for the majority of it's player base completely unplayable with 22 hour, real number by the way, queue times. People used to leave their computer on and go to sleep, wake up, go to work and then come back to wait to log in some more. Each of their expansions have had several bugs in them. So does this game. ESO is a hot mess, was a hot mess and will always be a hot mess. EQ2 was a mess at launch as well, as well as the first launch of ff14, and 11. Bugs happen. Also I don't know why everyone keeps calling this a patch. It wasn't a patch, it's a hotfix. The difference between a patch and a hotfix is a hotfix is something that can be done on the fly. A patch takes more work, preperation, QA and hours and days and weeks and months of the devs looking at code after code and then bringing the server down for usually 3-6 hours. Also they generally impliment PAGES of patch notes, not just a forum post that's fairly short. They're fixing what they can while they can before the ACTUAL PATCH HAPPENS Also for people talking about needing an alt to gather stuff for architect or whatever...you do realize you can swap out tradeskills? You can be completely self sufficient. My toon has all 3 gathering profs at tier 5 and I swap em out between each other to gather different mats. Just because you don't want to put in the work, doesn't mean that you get to have all the pity. You can gather your own mats, so go do it and quit crying. | |} ---- I was great until whatever the heck this patch "fixed" for AMD cards, now the game plays like a hot mess. Can we just roll back? lol | |} ---- ---- This is what happens to me. I get the mini-rubber bands/flinches pretty much every 1 second or so, very noticeable even in the housing plot instance unless I turn down the render resolution to Ultra Low, even when I run it in DX9. It's annoying because I dislike playing the game in such disgusting settings, but I'm glad to see that at least some other people are having the problem, so it actually is from the patch change and not just for me. It's good to just get the information out there for now. My hope is that it resolves itself in the next patch. | |} ---- I feel like something is broken with this because I've made six arches, six posts, and twelve gates to try and unlock Thin Keyhole Window to no avail. | |} ---- yeah it urks me too. I have however been able to start the quests afterwords just by exploring the map and picking up every quest available. managed to get to the point it fired me off to the next zone quest included, at that point I figure I did something right | |} ---- ---- Nope. <_< | |} ---- ---- This is good to hear. For some of us, however, the opposite has happened, lol. So, hopefully something gets resolved so all of us can get the same quality. | |} ---- Yea man, seems like they fixed a lot of AMD / non-nVidia problems but inadvertently gave 'em problems in return - let's hope they find that sweet spot in the middle where everyone's happy soon :) For now i'm sorry but I can't hear anything over the sound of my first smooth starting area experience! Cheers | |} ---- ---- | |} ----